Les Présages de la Lune
by Arwwen
Summary: OneShot slash et un peu lime quand même entre Harry et...héhé...venez donc le découvrir et apprenez ce qui peut se passer au cours d'une ballade au clair de lune dans les bois de Poudlard...


Lorsque le soleil se coucha, je vis sa mince silhouette s'éloigner dans le lointain.

Tous les soirs, le même rituel. Un étau douloureux oppressait mon cœur amoureux, j'avais envie de pleurer mais mes larmes s'étaient taries depuis bien longtemps. De ma fenêtre je le scrutais d'un regard jaloux, je l'observais, traversant la nuit avec la grâce d'un promeneur solitaire égaré dans ses pensées, absorbé dans la contemplation des paysages endormis. Je savais à présent ce qu'il me restait à faire...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Désormais, l'insomnie était sa seule confidente; par les nuits d'été, il se plaisait à arpenter les sentiers de terre de la forêt interdite envahis par les ronces et les ajoncs. Il ne cherchait rien de particulier, il souhaitait simplement se perdre dans ces chemins auxquels la vie nocturne donnait une résonance étrange, une profondeur intime. Cette longue marche chaotique avait pour seul but de le fatiguer, de l'amener au sommeil, au royaume de l'oubli. Il éprouvait en effet le besoin, à cet instant, de se dérober au monde réel, de se délester pour un temps du fardeau qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules, de s'échapper dans un autre monde, un monde où plus personne ne serait là pour le juger.

Ce qu'il avait découvert au cours de ses longues promenades, c'était justement un monde à part entière avec ses bruits, ses odeurs, ses couleurs, un vaste univers de vide et de torpeur caché derrière la face diurne du temps. Les heures qu'il habitait étaient celles des mots qui, eux, ne se dérobent pas, celles des confidences murmurées à l'oreille, celles des curiosités noctambules qui faisaient de la nature un espace privilégié où rêve et réalité se mêlaient dangereusement, réinventant une vie originelle et instaurant une intrigante et sombre beauté dans ce paysage désolé. L'obscurité de la forêt le faisait pénétrer aux confins du domaine des ombres dans lequel régnait une violence débridée et sauvage qui glaçait à chaque fois un peu plus son corps.

L'univers diurne qui se dissimulait derrière des masques de velours perdait alors toute sa contenance et s'envolait à tire-d'aile dès que la nuit dispersait ses taches d'encre sur l'horizon; hélas à l'aurore, ce monde revenait toujours triomphant, brandissant avec orgueil son effroyable flambeau. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours haï le jour. Il n'aimait pas cette lumière trop crue qui invitait les regards à le juger ; ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était cette fébrilité absurde qui gagnait le monde après que le temps, la nuit durant, ait suspendu sa course infernale.

A la faveur de la nuit, il souhaitait simplement disparaître, devenir aussi transparent que sa cape d'invisibilité et sentir les yeux glisser sur lui sans jamais s'arrêter. La nuit rien n'était plus pareil, il oubliait sa fatale destinée, ses craintes sournoises, ses maudites angoisses. Le despotisme de la mort était vaincu et ses peurs s'évanouissaient dans la morsure des ténèbres, il n'était plus qu'une ombre fugitive parmi celles des arbres.

Il se sentait en accord avec lui-même comme si la consistances des choses était différente, comme si la pesanteur était autre et il trouvait alors un refuge à son ennui existentiel. Sa démarche se faisait plus naturelle, sa tendance au sourire, plus forte et une ambition démesurée voire un peu folle naissait en lui, rendait cette poignée d'instants invincible et embrassait son désir aliénable de félicité, son aspiration profonde à la plénitude.

A la croisée des Mondes, il semblait si sûr de lui. Pourtant au hasard des nuits il se perdait dans ces chemins qu'il connaissait par cœur, persuadé d'y entrevoir à chaque fois quelque chose de nouveau, qui le ferait revenir le lendemain avec une impatience fiévreuse pour pointer son œil brillant sur ce monde inconnu.

Le matin approchait à pas de loup mais il ne s'en souciait guère, il profitait des derniers instants que lui offrait l'obscurité. Une soudaine envie de voir l'eau l'avait conduit jusqu'au lac. Il y demeura de longues minutes, assis sans bouger, retenant son souffle devant le mystère angoissant de ces eaux opaques, observant leurs reflets sur la surface trouble et se berçant au son des remous de l'onde. Le clapotis de l'eau battaient alors au rythme de son sang dans une cadence rassurante, une sorte de berceuse spirituelle ; Sa peau, ses mains et ses cheveux s'imprégnaient des arômes nocturnes, toute la nuit était en lui et chantait cet infini mystère, cet enivrement des sens qui s'emparait de son corps et de son esprit.

En silence, il se soumettait à cette femme étrange et lui chuchotait des paroles inaudibles, tel un fidèle dans une Eglise qui prie le seigneur. Mais Dieu ne répond pas à tout le monde. La nuit non plus. Peu importe, il écoutait sa voix et s'abandonnait à vouloir comprendre ses lourdes plaintes, sentant près de lui les remuements furtifs d'une vie obscure et vaste. Les bruits de l'eau occupaient ses oreilles, les mouvements lancinants et les changements de couleur de ce ciel anthracite liquide et de ces légers nuages d'écume occupaient ses yeux.

Sous l'influence de la nuit, le moindre plaisir se change en volupté, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'a toujours fasciné, lui chez qui le dégoût de la vie et l'attrait du mystère, ont devancé les premiers chagrins, tel un pressentiment de l'insuffisance de la réalité à le satisfaire. Pour Harry, la nuit possède en effet les charmes des choses qui ne se taisent pas dans le noir, qui sont les promesses et les présages que tout ne va pas brutalement s'anéantir : la nuit est la gardienne de ses derniers espoirs.

Perdant son regard émeraude dans les flots du lac, Harry songea que l'eau était une chose étrange : elle n'était pas séparée du ciel comme la terre, elle était en fait toujours en harmonie avec ses nuances les plus délicates et chaque soir elle semblait mourir avec lui. A ce moment précis, la Solitude envahit son être. Il frissonna. Il aurait tant aimé avoir lui aussi quelqu'un avec qui mourir chaque nuit, quelqu'un en osmose avec ses aspirations les plus profondes, quelqu'un avec qui son cœur pourrait battre à l'unisson. « Soulmates never die » disait-on. Il ressentait pourtant l'obscure impression que son âme sœur, à lui, était morte depuis bien longtemps.

Le cœur d'Harry, serré par la vision des flots nocturnes, reflet des élans de son coeur sans cesse brisé de chutes, d'éternelles complaintes et de pleurs intarissables, chercha alors à se consoler dans une harmonie intime partagée entre son spleen et celui de l'eau, espérant que celle-ci engloutirait sa destinée dans les abîmes de la nuit. Il leva ses yeux verts et tristes vers l'astre gris qui scintillait au dessus de sa tête. Cet astre semblait lui adresser un pâle sourire mais Harry ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre.

A nouveau, un frisson involontaire parcourut tout son être. Quand la lune s'enfuyait au petit matin, il continuait à la regretter, à conserver un peu de son lumineux souvenir dans son âme éteinte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces adieux étaient toujours aussi déchirants, pourquoi cette couleur grise peuplait ses songes et hantait son esprit de façon obsédante. Il redoutait tellement le moment où ses doux reflets mélancoliques se fondraient dans la nuit, l'instant où le ciel la chasserait et la séparerait de lui. Pour l'heure, elle luisait encore faiblement par quelque brillante relique du jour enfouie sous son voile argenté. Cette lueur apaisa l'esprit tourmenté de Harry : elle signifiait qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps à passer avec elle.

Mais bientôt, Harry sentit confusément dans l'air une tension inconnue qui donnait à l'eau une allure étrange qui le fit frémir. Il fallait partir. C'étaient sûrement les premiers rayons de l'aube qui commençaient à pointer sur la terre ; Il fallait s'empresser d'accomplir, selon le rituel de l'aurore, son pénible deuil de l'exil nocturne. Adieu promesses de la nuit, obscures illusions qui enchantaient son âme. Il devait retourner à sa triste existence de mortel. Les nuages reprendraient alors leur teinte lactée et futile, et il se résignerait à fermer les yeux.

S'il avait souvent, dans son enfance, rêvé d'explorer ce chimérique empire au dessus de lui, de toucher de sa main blanche cette substance ouatée, cette poudre d'ange, il n'en était plus de même aujourd'hui car il savait que ce paradis était artificiel. Les vrais anges n'existent pas. Du moins, il le croyait encore à cet instant.

La réalité à nouveau le submergeait, le frappait en plein front à l'emplacement même de sa cicatrice pour le rappeler douloureusement à l'ordre, à sa rationnelle et fatale condition d'être humain. Fini les errances nocturnes, il fallait faire place à la vie, la « vraie », celle à qui il ne pouvait résister, celle devant qui il baissait les yeux. Il croyait autrefois qu'il serait incapable de survivre à cette réalité si concrète et se disait sombrement « Il n'y aura pas d'hiver après l'été » mais les saisons défilaient inlassablement au rythme de la pluie et du vent, des orages et des tempêtes, au rythme des éléments éphémères de la vie. Son seul remède contre la fuite des jours était de se fondre dans ces nuits, celles où le froid prenait possession du monde à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient. Le noir et le silence n'étaient pas pour lui ces avatars du vide, que souvent les autres condamnent, car l'absence sonore appelait vers lui ces pensées profondes associées presque toujours à une forme particulière de tristesse, curieusement apaisante.

Il aurait voulu vivre ici pour l'éternité, bercé par le souffle suave de l'insouciance et de la quiétude nostalgique. Pourtant son reflet à la surface de l'eau lui criait de partir car l'aube approchait à grand pas. Harry le contempla encore quelques instants avec tristesse puis s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais soudain, à ce moment, il vit se superposer à son image un autre reflet, un reflet gris. La lune le hantait-elle à ce point ? Non ce n'était pas la lune mais deux yeux, deux lueurs argentées qui miroitaient à la surface de l'eau.

Harry fit volte-face. Vision apocalyptique se découpant en contre-jour dans l'obscurité du parc : un ange, un ange aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, la peau diaphane, les paupières nacrées. Harry s'arrêta de respirer. Un ange ? impossible, les anges n'existaient pas. Le visage se rapprocha, dans le clair-obscur il lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus familier. Un sourire passa sur ses lèves pâles. Se pouvait-il ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, les lèvres s'étaient déjà avancées vers lui et avaient déposé sur sa bouche un tendre baiser.

" Malfoy ? chuchota-t-il.

- Chhut, répondit l'ange en posant doucement un doigt les lèvres de Harry. La nuit ne nous est pas offerte pour nous haïr.

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Le douloureux secret qui rongeait son âme depuis si longtemps commença doucement à s'étioler dans les brumes de son esprit fiévreux. Alors lui aussi ? Il savait ?

Draco prit la main de Harry. Ce dernier sentit son pouls s'accélérer brusquement. Lui aussi était nerveux…Harry tenta alors de la retirer.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, lâcha-t-il d'une voix trahissant son appréhension.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on se déteste ? Arrête Harry, tu n'y crois pas toi-même…murmura la voix apaisante de Malfoy. Toi et moi nous sommes pareils, tu le sais.

- Des enfants du silence qui ont grandi sans amour. Oui je sais.

- Le temps nous donne une seconde chance. Saisissons-là, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

A présent, leurs joues se touchaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient et leur corps se frôlaient dangereusement.

- Tes regards me disent autre chose que la haine que tu affiches à mon égard, n'est ce pas ? continua le blond en se rapprochant toujours un peu plus d'Harry. Oublie que je suis un Malfoy, écoute un peu ton cœur…

- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur, je… , mais avant qu'il ait pu finir, un second baiser vint mourir sur ses lèvres désespérées.

Alors n'y tenant plus, Harry saisit fébrilement le menton de Draco et attira sa bouche vers la sienne. Sa langue caressa bientôt les lèvres blanches et glacées de son ennemi de toujours. Pourquoi n'éprouvait-il aucune répulsion ? Pourquoi au contraire un désir inaliénable et fou s'emparait à présent de tout son être et le poussait à commettre l'impensable. Se perdant un instant dans les yeux gris du serpentard, il tenta désespéramment de trouver une explication à ce sentiment irrationnel qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser sa question, il enserra Harry dans ses bras et le fit basculer à terre.

A même le sol, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser fougueusement, laissant leur instinct les guider dans leurs gestes téméraires. L'herbe fraîche chatouillait leur peau et l'odeur de la terre mêlée à celle des fleurs qui embaumaient dans la brise nocturne, enivraient leur sens.

Alors que le soleil se levait sur le lac noire, Harry et Draco s'étreignirent, jurant de ne plus jamais se haïr. Les ombres de la nuit avaient à présent disparu et à l'aube se profilait un jour nouveau, laissant derrière lui les vestiges d'un amour consommé…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà! C'est ma 1ère OS, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop à l'eau de rose. En tout cas, quoi que vous en pensiez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir...


End file.
